


Love me, love my bump

by platinumnib



Category: Nightwish, Sabaton (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Pregnant, Smut, Vaginal Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 23:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10371729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumnib/pseuds/platinumnib
Summary: In a desperate struggle against her new body, Floor’s only hope to feel better about it is her devoted man.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please be a dear and take the time to leave a review. Thanks!

“How the fuck did I ever want to get pregnant?”

Floor was in front of their bedroom mirror again, on the verge of tears and cursing the new shape her body was taking. Hannes had come to accept the sudden surges of hormonal moodiness she was subject to now and again, but they usually were few and far apart, and not nearly as strong as what she was experiencing at the moment.

“I hate myself!”

As always, he tried to reason with his wife, knowing full well he had no chance of getting through to her.

“Honey, you have to store that baby somewhere until we can put it in a crib. Why would you hate yourself?”

“Because I’m revolting, disgusting, fat, hideous, that’s why! How is anyone supposed to look at me when I’m bloated like a pig? When even I wouldn’t want to look at me!” she raged, fighting her sobs that threatened to escape.

Reason was useless in comforting a pregnant woman.

Coming behind her with a sigh, Hannes wound his arms around her until his hands lay on her prominent belly. He stroked it lovingly through the split front of her lacy negligee, while dropping kisses on the crook of her neck.

“I look at you all day,” he spoke softly against her skin, “and I love your big, beautiful body.”

“Stop it, Hannes, don’t try to make me feel better!” she huffed, trying not to give in to his caresses, but she wasn’t quite that strong, and his lips really felt heavenly, lightly sucking on her pulse point.

“I will make you feel far better, sweetheart.”

“I don’t wanna! Just leave me alone with my ugly self!”

“Calm down, breathe. I’m not going away until you’re happy.”

It didn’t sound like an offer, more like an order one gives when they know what’s best for you and you don’t; as infuriating as it was touching. Like a child forced to drink one of those repugnant cough syrups, Floor surrendered begrudgingly.

She relaxed into his soothing touch and let him embrace her curves, the ones she’d always had and the new ones he’d given her. He felt his wife’s abandon and smiled, moving one hand up until his fingers stumbled on taut, bountiful flesh. Her breasts had always been wonderful, but never quite as full as they now were, nor so sensitive, judging by the slight moan she let out as soon as he cupped one of them. Through thin fabric, he fondled and squeezed her breast softly and after only a few moments, her moans weren’t so slight anymore.

Hannes then started a leisurely rhythm, thumbing her thick, hardened nipple in slow swipes while his other hand crept under the waistband of her panties. His fingers brushed past the downy hair they found there and rubbed her womanhood in gentle circles. Like her breasts, it twitched at every touch, began to wetten and open up as she moaned with a sudden jerk when he found her swollen clit. Every one of her nerves was at attention, her entire body more alive and more sexual that it had ever been.

How could she ever think she was undesired when to him, she was the most erotic being in the world?

He flicked her clit again and her knees almost buckled, but Hannes held her up.

“I can barely stand,” she breathed out when he first dipped a finger in her entrance.

“Let’s sit you down, then we can do this properly,” he whispered, once more kissing and nipping at the sensitive skin of her neck.

He took her to the bed and eased her onto her back, her legs hanging over the edge of the mattress, before kneeling on the ground in front of her.

“Just take them off.”

He complied promptly, tugging her panties down her legs and onto the ground. Gently, he propped her legs on his shoulders and covered her inner thighs in slow kisses. She let out a low, supplicant moan.

“Do you want me to eat your beautiful pussy, sweetheart?”

Just to hear him say it almost made her lose her mind. She nodded, and he gave her womanhood a tentative swipe of the tongue. When she twitched, he lapped again, then again, up and down her wet seam.

His burning tongue parted her, darted into the hot opening, rolled around and licked everywhere inside and out. He worked hard to bring her frustratingly close more than once, but never gave enough to relieve her ache even as she arched off the bed, trying to feel more of his mouth. Whenever she was teetering on the edge, he slowed down to let some of the arousal dissipate.

It was delicious for him to be in such control, and for her to be subjected to his sweet torture.

Even sweeter when he looked for her tight little nub and found it with his tongue and lips. As she reached down to gently encourage him with a hand tangled in his hair, he gave her clit a sudden hard suck, making her throw her head back into the pillow. He started suckling rhythmically, more lightly, stopping from time to time to kiss her folds and mound and lap up some more of her delicious sap, before giving her clit his undivided attention again.

“I’m gonna- I’m gonna cum!” she gasped.

This time, he didn’t slow down.

Her climax came in an instant, ascending like a quickening drumbeat, and exploded into a heart-stopping finish. Her clear voice was drowned by a throaty, unrecognisable sound of ecstasy. Hungry for the a  
As soon as she’d recovered, Floor reached out and beckoned him with a lazy hand.

He came up from between her legs, and accepted the kiss she pulled him into. After a few seconds sucking on his lip, she could feel him hardening against her hip. Perhaps, she thought, should that be put to good use. She ended the kiss with a swift lick to the corner of his mouth.

“Mmmm… Your lips taste like me, sweetheart. Now I want your cock, too.”

“Do you, now?” he smiled at her eagerness. “I thought you’d had enough.”

“Never enough of you,” she groaned, pulling at his waistband. He helped her along, ridding himself of his shorts and t-shirt. She rolled over to lie on her left side and Hannes slid up behind her on the bed.

Raising her leg to make way for his rigid member, he rubbed the tip of it slowly between her thighs, gathering some of Floor’s wetness, but she was desperate for a fucking, not in a mood to be teased.

“Please, just fuck me already.”

Positioning himself at her entrance, he firmly pushed halfway in and Floor gasped out a curse.

He was slow at first, but as she loosened the slightest bit, he allowed himself just a little more speed. Judging by the higher pitch of her moans, Floor didn’t disapprove.

Hannes kept thrusting with a purpose, making sure to sink as deep rather than fast into her as possible and she pushed back onto his cock, filling the room with the lewd sound of skin against skin. Her heavy breasts bounced slowly to the pace of his languid penetration; pathetic little mewls rose from her throat whenever he hit the spot inside that drowned her with sensations.

Those sounds, Hannes loved to hear them. He loved the feeling of making her so weak and needy just as much as he reveled in how snug her hot cunt fit around him and sucked him in.

Trying to hasten her climax, Floor slipped a hand between her thighs and stroked at her clit. Every few seconds, her fingers brushed against his hardness.

“How do you like it, baby? Are you happy with my cock in your lovely cunt?” he husked out, dispersing the last vestiges of her decency.

“Oh, I love it!” she whimpered. “Fill me up, love, please make me cum again!”

Even those few words she’d spoken made her throat dry out. Floor’s breathing was becoming heavier by the second, until she felt her walls clench around Hannes’ shaft.

“I’m gonna cum inside you,” he groaned.

With a rough grunt, he shot his release in hot spurts into her fruitful womb and she, at the same time, cried out and quivered in the throes of her second orgasm.

And then there was stillness.

His cock slipped out of her silky warmth and he let go of her thigh, allowing her to return to a more comfortable position on her back. He kept his hot body against hers, gone back to stroking the broad expanse of her pregnant belly.

So they stayed a few moments, spent and sated, so tranquil one would never guess how wild they’d just been.

“Do you feel beautiful yet? Or should I try again?”

Floor’s eyes fluttered open, dispelling the rapture she was in and bringing her back to reality.They both looked at one another and she couldn’t contain a smile at seeing all the honest love in his eyes; the way they looked at her, she felt like the most precious thing in the world - to Hannes, she no doubt was.

She pressed a small peck to his lips in lieu of an answer.

“I feel very beautiful. And I have no idea how you do it,” she said before closing her eyes, ready to nap.

“Let’s take a shower before you go to sleep, you made us both pretty wet.”

Upon hearing his words, Floor’s cheeks tinged with a furious blush - yes, she could still blush after their bout of passionate lovemaking.

“I couldn’t help that!” she protested.

“And I didn’t want you to. Come on, now.”

He helped her up on shaky legs then, once he’d rid her of her sultry sleepwear in the bathroom, into the shower cabin (thankfully, it was a rather large one). As they stood under the stream of hot water, he took his time soaping her up, lingering on a few well-chosen spot; she wasn’t in a hurry either, feeling her husband’s touch on her skin was quite close to bliss. He really did know his way around her.

The shower over, he toweled her down, and out of the steaming bathroom they went. Only a minute later, they were spooning in bed under a warm quilt. Of course, the sex was marvelous, but Floor was almost as grateful for the cuddles that invariably came afterwards.

“I love you, Hannes. Love you more than anything in the world.”

“I love you too,” he whispered against her nape, relieved his wife was finally serene. “You and that tiny girl that was making you so upset.”

Breathing out a comfortable sigh, she took his hand and held it over her baby bump before definitively closing her eyes. Hannes smiled and did the same; snuggled up against one another, they were soon fast asleep.


End file.
